Brock (Gym Leader)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brock |jname=タケシ |tmname=Takeshi |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! |image=HeartGold SoulSilver Brock.png |size=150px |caption=Art from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives= (father), Lola (mother), Forrest (brother), (all anime only) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | |game=yes |generation= , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, Stadium, |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145) Bill Rogers (AG146-present) |java=Yūji Ueda |}} Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him in battle. He specializes in training Pokémon. In the games Brock's title is "The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer." Brock is quite proud of his rock-hard willpower, and uses Rock-type Pokémon to complement this. Brock is one of the few truly serious professional Pokémon Trainers in the Pewter City area. He's tough, people respect him, and most admire him. Supposedly, it's hard to get him to laugh or drop his serious demeanor, but when he does, he can't stop. Brock likes to dig for Fossils in Mt. Moon, which is possibly how he ended up getting a and in Generation II (in the Pokémon Adventures manga, he is stated to have found Kabutops as a guarding the Pewter Museum of Science). In addition to the Boulder Badge, Brock gives out in Generation I, no TM in Generation II, in Generation III, and in Generation IV. In both Generation I and III, a Trainer will not allow anyone to pass onto unless they have defeated Brock. Instead, when someone attempts to leave, he will lead them all the way back to the Pewter Gym. In , he speaks directly to the player about his training to become a after he is defeated, despite not being present in the game. This is a reference to the goals of his . In , after he is defeated and all 16 badges have been obtained, he can be found in Diglett's Cave near Pewter City on any day between noon and 3 PM, and he will offer his Pokégear number if he is spoken to there. If he is called on Saturday nights, he will be up for a rematch at the Fighting Dojo. After his Pokégear number has been obtained, he will reappear in Diglett's Cave every day between 5 PM and 8 PM, and the player can have a photograph taken with him there. If he is spoken to in Diglett's Cave on a Saturday, he will offer to trade a that knows for a . Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Brock in . ;Pewter City - Sign * What does this person do? :"Pewter City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Brock :The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer!" ;Pewter Gym - Brock * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"My rock-hard willpower is evident in even my Pokémon. :My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination. :That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type!" ;Pewter City - Young Man * What is this person like? :"There aren’t many serious Pokémon Trainers here. :They’re all like s, you know, just hobbyists. :But Pewter Gym’s Brock isn’t like that, not one bit." ; - Boy * What is this person like? :"Brock is cool. He's not just tough. :People like and respect him. :I want to become a Gym Leader like him." ;Mt. Moon - Man * What does this person do? :"Hi. I’m excavating for fossils here under Mt. Moon. :Sometimes, Brock of Pewter Gym lends me a hand." ;Pewter Museum - * What is this person like? :"Brock rarely laughs, but is said to be unable to stop if he starts." ;Message from Brock * From: Brock * To: Player :"In this big world of ours, there must be many tough Trainers. :Let's both keep training and making ourselves stronger!" Pokémon , and | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Spr RG Brock.png| prize= 1386 | name=Brock| game=RGB| location=Pewter Gym| pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Spr Y Brock.png | prize= 1188| name=Brock| game=Y| location=Pewter Gym| pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Spr GS Brock.png| prize= 4200| class=Leader| name=Brock| game=GSC| location=Pewter Gym| pokemon=5| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= }} | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Spr FRLG Brock.png| prize= 1400| class=Leader| name=Brock| game=FRLG| location=Pewter Gym| pokemon=2| pokemon1= | pokemon2= }} Gym match |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6240 |class=Leader |name=Brock |game=HGSS |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon5= |pokemon4= }} Second battle (Rematch) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6840 |class=Leader |name=Brock |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Traded to the player |} Pokémon World Tournament Brock uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brock.png |prize=1 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brock |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brock.png |prize=1 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brock |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Round 1 | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px| prize=N/A| name=Brock| game=Pokémon Stadium| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Round 2 | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px| prize=N/A| name=Brock| game=Pokémon Stadium| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png| prize=N/A| class=Gym Leader| name=Brock| game=Pokémon Stadium 2| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Round 2 | bordercolor= | headcolor= | sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png| prize=N/A| class=Gym Leader| name=Brock| game=Pokémon Stadium 2| location=Gym Leader Castle| pokemon=6| pokemon1= | pokemon2= | pokemon3= | pokemon4= | pokemon5= | pokemon6= }} Quotes * Before battle :"I'm Brock! I'm 's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the ! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!" * When defeated :"I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the !" :"That's an official Pokémon League Badge! Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful! The technique can now be used !"" * After being defeated :"Wait! Take this with you!"'' :"A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon! A TM is good only once! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains ! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double!" :"There are all kinds of in the world! You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer! Go to the Gym in and test your abilities!" :"There are all kinds of trainers in the world! Some raise Pokémon for fights. Some see them as pets. I'm in training to become a . If you take your Pokémon training seriously, go visit the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities!" * Before battle :"Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto. I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. I'm an expert on rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!" * When defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard defense... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead--take this Badge." * After battle :", thanks. I enjoyed battling you, even though I am a bit upset. That Boulder Badge will make your Pokémon even more powerful." :"The world is huge. There are still many strong trainers like you. Just wait and see. I'm going to become a lot stronger too." * Before battle :"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!" * When defeated :"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Boulder Badge." :"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it." * After being defeated :"Wait! Take this with you." :"A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains . It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." :"There are all kind of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities." Pewter Gym * Before battle :"Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto. I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. I'm an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Ah ha ha! It itches! It itches!" * During battle :"Ow ow ow ow ow..." * When defeated :"Looks like you're the stronger one..." * After being defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead—take this Badge." :"I really enjoyed the battle with you, ! I'll give you the move , too. It can sometimes cause your foe to flinch." :"The is huge. There are still many strong Trainers like you. Just wait and see. I'm going to become a lot stronger, too." Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"All right! Time to fulfill our promise!" * After being defeated :"I've lost again... You aren't adventuring around for nothing!" Pokégear Registering (Diglett's Cave) :"Small spaces surrounded by rocks make you feel peaceful, don't you agree? By the way, do you want to exchange numbers?" ::Yes: "I would like to have a Pokémon battle against you! Give me a call on Saturday nights!"' Pokégear Phone * Calling the player: :"This is Brock. Oh hey, how are you doing? There are so many different types of Pokémon in the world. As you could guess, I like Rock-type Pokémon best. They're solid and rough, and yet somewhat brittle at the same time. Once you've really gotten to know them, they're quite cute. What do you think?" * Calling him: :"Hello... What's up? I'm doing great! I can take a break on Saturday evenings, if you want to give me a call again then." * On Saturdays: :"Hello... What's up? I'm doing great! Hey, you called at just the right time! I'm free right now. Want to battle me again?" ::No: "Is that so... Well, I suppose you must have a lot of things to do yourself..." ::Yes: "All right, all right! I'm looking forward to it! I'll meet you at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City! I won't be at the Pewter Gym, all right? Don't get confused!" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of Rock-type Pokémon." * Before battle (second round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of Rock-type Pokémon. My defense is rock hard!" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm Brock! I'm an expert of Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage." * When defeated :"Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected..." * If the player is defeated :"The best offense is a good defense! That's my way of doing things!" * After being defeated :"I really enjoyed the battle with you. Still, the world is huge! I can't believe you got past my rock-hard defense." * After winning :"I really enjoyed the battle with you. I guess my rock-hard defense works in top-level competition as well!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Awesome... That was a really great battle. I compliment you on your victory!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the anime, like later Gym Leaders, Brock appeared primarily as an opponent to in his debut episode; unlike later Gym Leaders, he requested to join Ash on his journey, aiming to be the world's greatest . In doing so, Brock left the Gym in the hands of his father, , who had finally revealed himself to have returned from his journey. Brock advised Ash throughout the Kanto series, then left briefly during the Orange Archipelago arc to assist Professor Ivy. He returned to Ash's side in Johto, and with brief returns to Pewter City at the end of each series, joined him for his journeys in Hoenn and Sinnoh as well; however, he now wants to become a Pokémon Doctor. Brock mainly provides an advisory role to the other main characters of the anime, being several years older than the rest of them. His knowledge of Pokémon battles is great, causing him to often referee matches between Ash and others. Brock also fancies himself as something of a ladies' man, though each time he hits on someone he is either rejected outright, pulled away by or Max, or, most recently, bed by his . In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga As the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu is based on the Pokémon anime, is a commonly recurring character, although he does not appear in every chapter and he does not travel with and constantly. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Brock, along with and , make cameo appearances in bonus chapters of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the bonus chapters, Brock and co. have mistakenly wandered into the world Magical Pokémon Journey is set in. The bonus chapters chronicle their attempts to return to their own world (of the ) and their encounters with various aspects of the Magical Pokémon Journey canon which differ from the anime's canon (such as the use of Poké Balls). In the movie manga adaptations As Brock has appeared in every movie prior to Best Wishes, he has appeared in every manga adaptation of it. His team in the manga adaptations are the same as in the films. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Brock debuts in Onix is On! of the , however he is mentioned earlier by in Wanted: Pikachu! about being bored by no-one being able to defeat him, or even get past the preliminaries. To gain access to Brock, a Trainer must win several rounds of battles against special Trainers of the Gym, and all of those battles are watched by him from a special room. Brock is a brave Trainer, and he assists Erika and Misty in their s against Team Rocket. He also gave a after the good Gym Leaders of Kanto battled Agatha's mind-controlling . However, he is also shown to be quick to anger and restless in his search for a good battle, and when discovering that 's Pika, the only remaining Pokémon of his, was disobedient, deemed his wins "dumb luck" and sought for a finisher attack instantly. However, when the boy begins to gain his Pokémon's trust, it chooses to fight for him and defeats his Onix. After Blaine figured out that Red must have been at Mt. Moon before going missing, Brock volunteered to search there, since Mt. Moon was closest to Pewter City. He then found a cast of frozen in ice there and contacted Blaine. Before all of the information could be exchanged, he found out that Pewter City was under attack by a group of Bruno's that was searching for Brock's , and he left to protect it. A few years later, he, along with Erika and Misty, traveled to Johto for the Gym Leader Tournament at the Indigo Plateau, where he faced off against the expert of the newly discovered , Jasmine. He lost the match and later fought against Team Rocket on the Magnet Train. Aside from being a Gym Leader, Brock also works as a security guard at the Pewter Museum of Science. Pokémon This listing is of Brock's Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures. On hand , nicknamed Geoone, Geotwo and Geothree and so on. The often grasp each others wrists in order to circle around Brock in order to protect him. During the , they used their to stop the Magnet Train. However, the impact sent it off course, causing it to almost crash before it was saved by 's Snorlax.}} is arguably Brock's most powerful Pokémon and is apparently well known for its speed, which causes shock waves when it moves. Onix was first used in battle against 's Pika. Despite the type advantage, Onix was defeated by the small electric type after it came to fight for Red of its own will. Three years later, Onix was sent out by Brock to use as a bridge when a bridge in the Tohjo Falls went out while Brock, Erika and Misty were heading to Johto, during which Misty is joined by . However, it itself collapsed when they were all attacked by a large group of , and . Once the group finally made it to the Indigo Plateau, Brock used Onix in his battle with Jasmine. It lost to Jasmine's Steelix, which he initially mistook as an Onix of a different variety due to its rock covering used to hide the fact that it was a new, undiscovered species at the time.}} when it was a in the Pewter Museum of Science during the Elite Four's invasion of Kanto, and received and later evolved it for protecting it during the ordeal. It knows many ancient attacks and is a very powerful member of Brock's team and was able to easily hold its own against Jasmine's Amphy, nearly winning him the match. Kabutops's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Given away was first seen as it watched Red battle the trainers in the Pewter Gym. Later on, Brock gave it to , who has since evolved it into a .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jou's Big Adventure manga Brock's only appearance in Pocket Monsters HGSS Jou's Big Adventure was in a flashback along with his . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Brock debuts in the chapter Take Out The Rival Onix!! of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Before arrived in Pewter City, got there and took Brock on. However, Brock was brutally strong as he managed to knock Green and his back into a window. The impact caused him to tell Red about Brock's strength. Despite Green's advice, Red decides to go to the Gym away. Red notices Brock's collection of Pokémon he had caught over the years and one of them turned out to be 's cousin, . Brock then came and Red had his first Gym battle with him. Red used Clefairy while Brock used . Clefairy managed to defeat Onix by having it chase its own tail, earning Red the . Brock reappears in Clefairy, Form Teacher Of Class 1P!! in a form of a cameo. He is seen wearing his outfit from . Pokémon On hand Given away In the Pokémon Zensho manga Brock is the first Gym Leader battles. Pokémon In the TCG Brock has an Theme Deck in the expansion. Its is based on the Pewter Gym. Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Brock or his Pokémon in the Pokémon TCG. |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpset2=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=22/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=66/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=67/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=69/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=70/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=71/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=72/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=73/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=74/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=22/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=67/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=068/141}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=069/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=002/018}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=011/020}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=008/019}} |type=Water|jpset=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum=038/ADV-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=013/022}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=15/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym|enset2=Gym Heroes|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=98/132|jpsetlink2=Gym Heroes|jpset2=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=106/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=101/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} In the TFG appears as a rare Trainer figure in the launch set, , of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Trivia * In the Pokémon Stadium series, Brock has been shown with several non-Rock-type Pokémon that he would later own in the anime, namely in Stadium's Round 2 fight, in Stadium 2's Round 1 fight, and in Stadium 2's Round 2 fight. * Despite being a Rock-type Pokémon Trainer, none of his Pokémon knew any Rock-type moves in Generation I. This was fixed in due to his chosen TM changing from to . * Brock is one of two Gym Leaders not to give the a TM of his , the other being Falkner. This is only true in Generation I. ** However, in Generation II there was no TM that contained a move for Falkner to give, whereas in Generation I is available by TM48. * In , Brock trades the player a knowing (an egg move) in exchange for a . This may be a reference to his anime counterpart, who is a and once owned a Bonsly as well before it evolved. * Out of all of his Pokémon in the handheld games, only do not suffer from a double weakness against . * In all Generation I games Brock's has the move at levels 12 and 14 despite not learning it until level 15. This was fixed, however, in Generation II when it could learn it at level 10. * As seen in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Brock's Trainer ID number is 06845. * During the Gym battle in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Brock uses a Rhyhorn with the Ability , even though Rhydon cannot normally have that Ability. Names External links * On Bulbagarden forums * The Brock Club Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pokémon Zensho characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Male characters de:Rocko (Arenaleiter) es:Brock fr:Pierre (Kanto) it:Brock ja:タケシ pl:Brock (gry) pt:Brock